Happy Birthday to You
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: Hiro Hamada celebrates his 15th birthday with his friends and Aunt Cass.


It is the month of May and a bright and sunny day in the city of San Fransokyo. Today is not only Hiro Hamada's last day at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology for the summer, but also his 15th birthday.

Right now, Hiro is asleep in bed. At 7:00 AM, his little robot alarm clock started beeping. He turns it off, gets out of bed, yawns and stretches. "Happy birthday, Hiro," his robot friend, Baymax, greeted.

"It's my birthday?" Hiro asked with confusion. He walks over to his calendar on the wall of his bedroom. He looks at today's date, May 9, and "HIRO'S BIRTHDAY" is written on it. "It is my birthday!" Hiro exclaimed delightedly.

Just then, he heard a knock on his door. Aunt Cass came in with a happy expression on her face and hugged her nephew as she greeted him, "Happy birthday, Hiro! My nephew is 15 today." She gives him a kiss on his head. "Come eat your breakfast then clean up and get ready for school."

While the two eat their breakfast, Cass said to Hiro, "While you're at school, tell your friends they're invited to your birthday party tonight. You can even let them stay over tonight if you'd like."

"That would be great!" Hiro replied. As soon as he finished eating, he got himself a shower then went outside as his friends in their car came and got him.

* * *

At the university, Hiro said to his friends, "Hey, guys, did you know that today is my birthday?"

"It is?" his friends all excitedly said at once.

"Yeah. I'm 15 now."

"Well, happy birthday, Hiro," Gogo said while smiling warmly. All his friends give him a huge hug, and Hiro was all too happy to return them. Baymax picks them up and hugs them as well.

After the hug ended, Hiro told them that they're invited to his birthday party tonight and allowed to stay over at his home, and they all accepted.

* * *

That evening, everything is all set for Hiro's birthday party. Aunt Cass had been working on it while Hiro was at school.

Hiro and his friends are having a wonderful time eating ice cream and other party foods and playing games. Right now, they are singing karaoke. Hiro got to sing the first song. He is singing "Happy" by Pharrell Williams.

After Hiro finished, his friends and Aunt Cass cheered and applauded, impressed by his singing. Then it was Gogo's turn. She sang "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift.

After singing more songs, Aunt Cass announced, "Come to the table, everyone! It's time for the cake and presents!"

Everyone gathered at the table where a pile of gifts are sitting at. In front of them is a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting on top. Written in pink frosting on top of the cake is "Happy Birthday Hiro", and there are 15 candles lit.

Everyone started singing to Hiro, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Hiro, happy birthday to you!" Hiro blew out all the candles in one blow, and his friends and Aunt Cass cheered and applauded.

Then Hiro proceeded to opening his presents. Some of them were toy robots, clothes and favorite song albums. Afterward, everyone began to eat the cut and eat the cake.

After all the cake was eaten, Hiro said, "This is the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you. Thank you all."

His friends and Aunt Cass smiled warmly at him. "Excuse me," Gogo spoke up. "There's this one gift I want to give to you, and I saved it for last." "Me too," Honey Lemon also spoke up.

Gogo takes a tube of purple lipstick out of her pocket and puts it on her lips while Honey puts pink lipstick on her lips. Hiro noticed and gets butterflies in his stomach. Gogo and Honey go over to Hiro and kiss his cheeks, and he was enjoying them.

Fred, Wasabi and Aunt Cass watched in awe while Baymax shyly covers his eyes. Cass uses her camera to take a picture of Honey and Gogo kissing Hiro.

When Honey and Gogo finished kissing him, their lipstick was smeared on his cheeks, and he falls into a lovestruck daze. Aunt Cass took a picture of her nephew in his daze. Gogo's lipstick was on his left cheek, Honey's lipstick was on his right.

* * *

Later on, after the party ended, Hiro and his friends are in his bedroom getting ready for bed. His cheeks still had lipstick on them. Fred and Honey are sleeping in Fred's sleeping bag, Wasabi is sleeping next to Baymax, and Gogo is sleeping with Hiro in his bed.

"So," Gogo whispered. "What was your favorite gift this year?"

"My favorite gift this year is when you and Honey kissed my cheeks and smeared them with lipstick," Hiro replied.

Gogo giggled. "I'm glad you liked them." They smile at each other, then wrap their arms around each other and lock their lips in a slow and tender kiss. When they pulled away, they drift off to sleep, still wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Good night, Hiro," Gogo whispered. "I love you."

"Good night, Gogo," Hiro whispered back. "I love you too."

As he slept, Hiro thought about the many happy times between him and his friends. Tonight was one of those terrific nights that he'll never forget.


End file.
